To Be a Pawn
by NoTearsFalling
Summary: "Life is alot like chess. We try of fool ourselves into believing that the obvious ones, the ones who make all the moves, are the important ones, but it's in real life that we learn the truth. The kings, the quiet, hidden ones are the important ones. And us queens? We are no better than pawns."


**A/N I realize that this is a short one-shot, but I had it in my head, and I had to get it out. It's supposed to be meaningful and deep, so please tell me if I succeeded or not.**

 **The italics is Hera speaking, and the bolded italics is Percy speaking.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. (However, the idea for this one-shot is mine.)**

* * *

" _ **Why am I here?"**_

" _It's part of my plan, Perseus."_

" _ **What plan?"**_

" _There is a war coming, and you must be prepared."_

* * *

Percy stared across the chessboard at the queen of the heavens. "Chess? How does chess prepare me for war? Shouldn't I be training with weapons."

Hera narrowed her eyes, "Brawn alone does not win a war."

"And I suppose that you think brains will?" Percy rolled his eyes, "You sound just like Annabeth."

"No, brains alone do not win a war either. You need both, an equal balance." Hera explained calmly, "You have brawns. I am here to teach you brains."

Percy looked at the board, "And once again I ask, 'Why chess?'"

"Because, Perseus, life is alot like chess."

"How?"

The queen of the heavens looked at all the players lined up on the chessboard, "We try of fool ourselves into believing that the obvious ones, the ones who make all the moves, are the important ones, but it's in real life that we learn the truth. The kings, the quiet, hidden ones are the important ones. And us queens? We are no better than pawns."

* * *

" _ **You're bitter."**_

" _Maybe, but it hurts to be a pawn."_

* * *

"What happened to you?" Percy stared into Hera's brown eyes. "What made you so bitter?"

"I was played, Perseus." Hera stared back at him, "I was a pawn."

"It was Zeus, wasn't it?"

Hera stared at him sadly, "Yes, it was Zeus. You know, I would have been killed by my father if my sisters hadn't rescued me."

Percy stared off into space. "I won't do that."

"What?" Hera stared at him curiously.

"I won't give up my queen." Percy muttered.

Hera gave him a sad and wistful look. "If only, if only. Sometimes, things like that can't be avoided."

* * *

" _Name the players, Perseus, name them. Who is the king?"_

" _ **Zeus?"**_

" _No, Percy, think smaller."_

" _ **Um, Jason?"**_

" _No, they are both kings elsewhere. This is your personal battle._ You _are the king. Now, who is the queen?"_

" _ **Annabeth?"**_

" _Exactly."_

* * *

"Walk me through your thoughts, Perseus. Let us see how you play."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "I need to move my queen, now, or else you will take her."

"No," Hera pointed at the board. "Look here. If you move your queen, your king will be in checkmate."

"But I thought the queen was important." Percy tilted his head confused.

"Yes, the queen can do many things, but it is not the most important piece. Pay attention, child. In real life you only get one shot. Now, let's start from the beginning."

* * *

" _ **I miss her so much. It's been almost six months!"**_

" _I know, and you will see her."_

" _ **When?"**_

" _Soon."_

* * *

Percy furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Finally, he moved a piece on the board and grinned at the goddess in front of him, "Checkmate."

For one of the few rare moments in her immortal life, the queen of heavens smiled. Yes, she had trained him well. He was ready.

* * *

" _Now, what have we learned here?"_

" _ **Protect the king at all costs."**_

" _Why?"_

" _ **Because without a king, the kingdom falls, even if you have all the subjects."**_

" _Good. Now go."_

* * *

"Let's play a game. Shall we, Perseus?" Gaia held out a hand to the Hero of Olympus, a smile playing on her lips.

Percy looked at her curiously, "And what game would that be?"

"A game of chess, my hero. Are you up to it?" Gaia was barely suppressing a shark-like grin.

Annabeth shouted for Percy to ignore Gaia, saying that he didn't know how to play or what he was getting himself into, but her shouts fell on deaf ears. Percy gave his own shark grin, "Of course. What's your move?"

"I give you Annabeth and you give me yourself. I'd say that's a fair trade, is it not? Surely, you'd give yourself up for your true love?"

Percy clucked his tongue reprimandingly, "On a normal day, yes, but what you don't know is that I've played chess before. So, no, I will not trade."

Gaia narrowed her eyes and held up a knife, "Check."

* * *

" _Protect the king."_

" _ **But your players are all over the board! I can't possible win!"**_

" _There is always another way, Perseus, even if you can't see it. Think harder."_

* * *

Percy grinned at Annabeth who was now a safe distance from the fight. He then lowered his sword to Gaia's neck, "Checkmate."

* * *

" _My king for your queen I'd say, but that would mean losing the game."_


End file.
